The present invention relates to an axle bearing lubricating device, which enables remote axle bearings in a factory to be automatically lubricated.
In a factory, automatic machines may be operated 24 hours a day. In order to keep automatic machines in high performance, the axle bearings of automatic machines must be regularly lubricated with lubricating grease. There is known an axle bearing lubricating device for this purpose. This structure of axle bearing lubricating device comprises a plurality of lubricating units. Each lubricating unit comprises a grease container, a motor, a transmission gear, and piston means. The piston means is driven by the motor through the transmission gear to propel lubricating grease out of the grease container into the grease-filling hole on the corresponding axle bearing. This structure of axle bearing lubricating device is still not satisfactory in function. Because the grease container contains only a limited amount of lubricating grease, it will be used up within a short time. When the grease container of one lubricating unit is used up, it must be replaced with a new one. Replacing the grease container of each lubricating unit is complicated. It is inconvenient and no economic to regularly replace the grease containers of the lubricating units. Further, the piston means tends to be stuck in the respective grease container, causing the respective motor to be burnt out.